Talk:Monsterpiece Theater
Title cards Does anyone know when they started using the green title card? It looks like it's a replacement for the older, longer montage of books that would lead up to Cookie's intro, but I figure someone knows for sure. — Scott (''talk'') 04:02, 21 September 2006 (UTC) :They started using that card in Season 27. --MuppetVJ 04:05, 21 September 2006 (UTC) :Nevermind, I'm dumb. It's explained right in the intro for the article. — Scott (''talk'') 04:04, 21 September 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's also the only title card not spoofing an actual Masterpiece Theater opening. I need to work on that article, actually. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:07, 21 September 2006 (UTC) Inside Outside Story I may be wrong, but I think the two Anything Muppets starring in this sketch were performed by Jerry Nelson & Louise Gold, weren't they? -- User:Emma 16:01, September 6, 2006 :Yes, that's correct. --MuppetVJ 04:05, 21 September 2006 (UTC) Dates Is there a source on the dates for these? They've been changed a couple times now. -- Scott Scarecroe 01:41, 9 March 2006 (UTC) :I think we ought to have episode numbers rather than dates, like we do on Ernie and Bert Sketches. My preference would be to take the dates off, and wait until we can figure out episode numbers. -- Danny Toughpigs 01:56, 9 March 2006 (UTC) :Does this mean we should also take the dates off the E&B page(s)? --MuppetVJ 04:05, 21 September 2006 (UTC) 1978 Monsterpiece test pilot? Hey, I found out on Youtube that someone had a 1978 episode with a Monsterpiece Theater sketch in it! It was "Upstairs, Downstairs." It looks VERY different, with an announcer at the beginning, the "Upstairs Downstairs" title appearing before Grover's act, and slowly zooming back into the Union Jack in the title card at the end. The theme song is exactly the same though. I think this might have been a test pilot for the Monsterpiece series, and then in 1982 the skits took off and became a series! Does anyone else agree with me on this? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBZWVntytH8&mode=related&search= --Wile e2005 02:56, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :No. That youtube clip is obviously from Episode 2558.--MuppetVJ 07:11, 7 October 2006 (UTC) ::Did Allistar Cookie also host this from a different room? I recall seeing a clip from a "Monsterpiece Theater" introduction in Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting. This clip was in a different room than usual, and I don't ever recall seeing the Monsterpiece Theater sketch that this clip was from on the show, and I also don't ever remember seeing the "Upstairs, Downstairs" sketch. --Minor muppetz 14:38, 7 October 2006 (UTC) ::Ah. Well, maybe the skit was first used in 1982, because it DOES appear different from the other Monsterpiece segments of the decade. --Wile e2005 14:14, 7 October 2006 (UTC) ::I would also like to point out that the "Chariots of Fur" sketch also ended with a shot of the title card. --Minor muppetz 14:39, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :::Right. Except it was a quick shot of the logo and then it faded out. On THIS one, it's longer and it slowly zooms back into the Union Jack. The others just faded to the title card and faded out. I am guessing maybe, since the Cookie Monster puppet here looks like the late-70s early-80s version, that this skit was produced back in 1982, but was never aired until 1989 (as I said, it could've been a test pilot for the Monsterpiece series. --Wile e2005 21:06, 7 October 2006 (UTC) ::::How do you know that it was produced in the late-1970s/ early 1980s but never aired untill 1989? There are a lot of episodes that don't have pages yet, or don't have detailed pages, even 1980s ones. Even if it wasn't broadcast in the year it was produced, I don't see why it would have to be shown for the first time in 1989. Heck, it could have been made in 1981 but not shown untill 1987. I see that somebody added a note in the section on this sketch that it was made in 1982 but not broadcast untill 1989. As there are no sources listed and no proof, I am going to delete this bit of information. I think it was the first "Monsterpeice Theater" sketch, but I don't know if I am right. --Minor muppetz 14:22, 9 October 2006 (UTC) :::::I mean, it is similar to when a pilot for a TV show is produced, but it isn't even shown until later in the series. And by the way, the Cookie Monster puppet used in it looks like the 1971-1982 version with the large pupils. That sort of gives a hint. Also, other Monsterpiece skits from this decade don't begin with an announcer like the "Upstairs, Downstairs" one does. Plus, I think this skit might have actually been taped in 1981 or 1982. --Wile e2005 11:51, 10 October 2006 (UTC)